Some communication systems transmit data from a transmitter to a receiver over multiple communication channels, using multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas. Multiple-channel transmission is used, for example, in spatial multiplexing schemes that achieve high throughput, in beam-forming schemes that achieve high antenna directivity and in spatial diversity schemes that achieve high resilience against channel fading and multipath. These schemes are often referred to collectively as Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MIMO) schemes.
MIMO schemes are contemplated, for example, for use in Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA) systems, also referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems. The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) E-UTRA standards specify MIMO schemes for use by E-UTRA User Equipment (UE) and base stations (eNodeB). These schemes are described, for example, in 3GPP Technical Specification 36.211, entitled “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Channels and Modulation (Release 8),” (3GPP TS 36.211), version 8.6.0, March, 2009, in 3GPP Technical Specification 36.213, entitled “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (E-UTRA); Physical Layer Procedures (Release 8),” (3GPP TS 36.213), version 8.6.0, March, 2009, and in 3GPP Technical Report 36.814, entitled “Technical Specification Group Radio Access Network; Further Advancements for E-UTRA Physical Layer Aspects (Release 9),” (3GPP TR 36.814), version 0.4.1, February, 2009, which are incorporated herein by reference.